You're my Fool
by bbraelovah
Summary: High school AU story. Rachel struggles with her feeling about her bestfriend Garfield. She want to tell him how she feels but doesn't know if she has the courage to.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been given it's rating because of alot of swearing, use of alcohol, and sexual themes. There might be a future lemon in store but I'm still deciding on that. You have been warned. So please don't comment about how inappropriate it is because I literally just warned you.**

HONK HONK HONK

I heard the loud noise of Gar's beloved moped honking outside of my house.

"Shit." I cursed. I wasn't even done combing my shoulder length black hair. I stared back at my pale face as I roughly combed through the rest of the tangles in my hair to try and finish in a hurry. I looked at my dark blue eyes and removed any of the remaining makeup that wasn't supposed to be there. I glanced once more at my complexion to just make sure nothing was out of place.

HONK HONK HONK

Damn that boy is impatient. I ran out of my bathroom and grabbed my black high top converse and my gray backpack. I quickly put on my shoes and put my backpack over my dark blue plaid shirt that was over a gray graphic tank top crop top that said "No". I was wearing high waisted black shorts so my stomach didn't show. I ran out my front door to my best friend Garfield Logan. I felt the cold air of the morning hit my hot face and my exposed legs as I ran to Garfield's moped, him waiting for me.

"Damn Rae what took you so long? First day of junior year and you're already running late? I thought you were supposed to be responsible Rae Rae?" Garfield joked.

"Ugh shut up." I scolded. He just laughed and handed me my purple helmet. "And don't call me Rae Rae." I added.

He was wearing a green graphic t-shirt that said "FBI female body inspector" in white letters, black jogger pants, and purple nike shoes.

I put on my purple helmet and went on his moped behind him.

"Are the others already at the school?" I asked.

"Vic is. I don't know about Rich and Kori. Probably makin out in a corner somewhere" He responded with a laugh while kicking up the kickstand and revving the engine. "Hold on tight." He told me. I put my arms around his waist and we sped off to the torture chamber we call school.

Today was the first day of junior year and I of course was not excited at all. I wish summer lasted forever and Ricard, Kori, Victor, Garfield and I could just hang out all day long as we did in the summer. That was the summer that Richard and Kori finally became a couple of all the five years that I've known this strange little group that I call my bestfriends. The summer that Victor got his job as a mechanic and we would hang out in his garage secretly drinking beer while he worked on different cars. The summer that I broke up with my horrible ex boyfriend Malcolm Yor, I seriously regret ever making that decision to date him. The summer that Garfield broke up with his equally as terrible ex girlfriend Terra Markov. The summer that I finally realized I was deeply in love with Garfield.

"By the way, Garth wanted me to ask you if you liked him." Yelled Garfield trying to talk over the loud sound of his moped. Me like Garth? Please. Yes, I did find him extremely attractive, I mean what girl didn't? He's a total babe. But I could never imagine him and I together. He's just not my type.

"Garfield do you even know me? Yeah he's super hot but we aren't meant for eachother." I yelled back to him. Garfield chuckled and said, "Good, you're all mine Rae Rae." I blushed. I knew he was joking but sometimes I can't help but wonder if he really means it. Damn his flirtatious personality, no one can ever tell if he's flirting, joking, or just being super nice. I just shook it off and put my head to his shoulder enjoying the ride. I watched as the houses seemed to speed off away from us and how the road was a blur. I held his waist tighter as he sped up, way past the speed limit. I smelled him and smelled his breathtaking scent. He smelled of fresh clean water, of the Earth, and had a bit of a musky smell from his addicting cologne. I scooted closer to him, not ever wanting to let him go.

Once we got to Jump City High School we parked Garfield's moped and walked to the entrance. Our school was humongous, with three floors, 74 different classes, and about 4,500 students. I might've gotten lost in it the first couple times I was in there.

"Do you think I should get a full on motorcycle? I would look so badass in it, and all the babes would be begging for me to fuck them." He questioned while we were walking through the doors. Oh god if Garfield got a motorcycle he'd be dead within the first 20 minutes of him having it.

"You almost died because of your tiny moped. Do you really have a big enough death wish to get a motorcycle?"

"Hmm I guess you're right. Besides I already get all the chicks without it." He joked again. But it was true though. Garfield was loved by all the girls. He had the perfect looks with his stunning green eyes, his sandy blonde hair, and his clear, fair, skin. Plus he was tall and had muscle. But now that I think about it Garfield has never been with anyone, except for Terra, and girls were practically spreading their legs open wide for him.

We entered the school and spotted Victor waiting for us. He was very handsome with his immense muscles, (because of football) very tall at 6'4", dark skin, and full out well male physique. Garfield and Victor did the classic bro hug to greet and started talking aimlessly. I walked up to Victor and he greeted me by giving me a big hug and saying. "Hey, hows my lil sister doin?" I gave him a little hug back and said hey.

"So where are Kori and Richard?" Victor asked. "No doubt they're probably bumpin uglies somewhere in a janitor's closet."

"Ew dude nasty." Garfield responded and punched Victor on his shoulder. Sure enough I saw Richard and Kori emerging out of a janitor's closet with their hair disheveled, their clothes wrinkled, and big smiles on their faces. I nudged Gar and Vic to look in my direction. Once they saw what I was seeing their eyes went as wide as saucers, not believing what they were seeing. Richard and Kori straightened out their clothes and hair and started walking toward us.

"What the fuck?! Did you guys just have sex in there?! Victor shouted.

"What?! No!" Richard reassured, shocked by his friend's conclusion.

"Oh yeah, well then why do you guys look like you just did the nasty?" Garfield asked while crossing his arms and looking smug.

"Please, what is, the doing of the nasty?" Kori asked.

Kori didn't always live in the United States so she often got confused by our slange and our way of speaking. Apparently in her country's language they spoke extremely precisely so she got into the habit of speaking too precisely while speaking English. Nobody got bothered by it though, everyone just found it to be one of her cute little quirks.

"It means nothing Kor." Richard stated, not wanting his innocent girlfriend to be contaminated by his disgusting friends. Richard turned to us and sheepishly said,

"We didn't have sex okay? We just made out a little bit. Don't make this a big deal." He said with the reddest face I've ever seen him have. Garfield and Victor being the bigs dicks they are burst out laughing.

"Dude I don't think you made out a " _little bit"_ did you get into a huge fist fight or are those all just hickies?" Victor choked out.

"And what a lovely shade of bright pink lipstick you have on your entire face and neck, Rich, you have to learn to apply your lipstick _only_ on your lips." Garfield added with a laugh.

"Stop being complete dicks." I scolded them. "Did Richard make fun of _you_ when he practically had no other choice than to undergo the disgusting sounds of you and Terra basically having sex that one time." I accused at Garfield. "Or did he even make a single joke when he had to pick _you_ up from Karen Beecher's place completely naked." I pointed a blaming finger at Victor.

The boy's faces went red and stopped laughing and looked down in shame.

"You're right Rae." Victor said looking ashamed for his despicable actions. The loud bell of the school rang throughout the school, warning all student that class was going to begin in five minutes.

"Sorry Rich, I shouldn't have been a complete asshole about you just making out." Garfield told Richard while putting a hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay guys, it's not that big of a deal." Richard responded to both of them. And we started walking to our classes.

 **So there was my first chapter in this story. I have no idea where I'm going with this story so it will be pretty random and I want it to be a funny story. This is a Bbrae story so if you don't like them together as a couple then don't read it, it's as simple as that. It will also have a bit of robstar, cybee, and some flinx. And if you got the impression of Terra and Garfield having sex before when they used to date, don't worry they never have, they just got really close lol.**

 **Malcolm Yor: Malchior**

 **Garth: Aqualad**

 **Karen Beecher: Bumblebee**

 **(If you didn't already know that)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really short chapter. Btw these chapters are gonna be pretty short but I will upload very frequently, I promise. Nothing interesting happens in this chapter so you'll probably fall asleep.**

Kori and I started walking to our first class that we so happened to have together. Kori was such a beautiful girl that I must look like a total troll while I was next to her. She had beautifully tanned skinned, while I over here could blend in with paper. She had vibrant fiery red hair that was to her tailbone, while I just had boring black hair that went to my shoulders. Her eyes where the lightest green eyes I've ever seen, sure Garfield had green eyes but there was a difference between the two. Kori's eye were light green with little specks of yellow, but Gar's eyes were a beautiful shade of midnight green with little specks of blue. All my friend had amazing eyes, Richard, his eyes being so blue that it looked like you were looking straight at the sky when you looked at his eyes. And Victor's unique gray eyes that reciprocated metal. And me with just dark blue eyes that almost looked purple. Some people have even said that I looked like snow white, I don't know if that would be considered a compliment or an insult but I say thanks either way.

Once Kor and I got to first period algebra we sat down next to each other and started talking.

"So Star were you and Rob really just making out in the janitor's closet, or were you guys do something more?" I asked, I didn't mean to be nosy but I really wanted the info. I chose to go with our nicknames to indicate to her that we are indeed close friends and that she could tell me anything.

We all had nicknames that we all got differently. Kori was Star because she was just so bright, amazing and alluring. Victor's was Cyborg because of his ability to know everything and anything there was to know about technology, he basically was a cyborg himself. I was Raven because of my tendency to always wear my raven necklace, I can't help it, it's my most prized possession and it went with everything. And Garfield's and Richard's were basically just to make fun of them.

Once when our group was walking in a parking lot somewhere, a robin flying above us decided to poop right as Richard was under it, the robin poop landed right on his left shoulder and we all burst out laughing. Apparently the bird took great humor of his perfect shot that it didn't pay attention to the billboard right in front of it. The robin face planted right into the billboard and fell right on Richard's other shoulder. (That's actually based on a true story, but it was a seagull, not a robin) Our group laughed even harder and we resulted in calling him Robin.

Garfield has a wide variety in nicknames all revolving around the color green. Green bean, lima bean, salad head, and grass stain were just to name a few. It's was all because of our friend Wally West. Wally decided to prank the little goblin one day by putting green dye into his body wash. When Garfield arrived at school he was stained completely green, he didn't get embarrassed though, he thought it was "cool". The dye stayed for about a week until it completely washed away and that was the perfect amount of time to come up with plenty of nicknames.

"Well friend Rachel we might have been doing a bit more…" Kori said sheepishly. I just smirked at her.

"Don't worry Star, I won't tell." I reassured her.

"Oh thank you friend Rachel, I did not want to receive the ridicule that boyfriend Richard received from friends Garfield and Victor." I gave her a low chuckle and turned towards the classroom door to see who was currently entering. That's when. I saw my mortal enemy, Terra Markov.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra took one glance at me and scoffed in disgust. She started walking toward Kori, and I knew that some idiotic shit is about to go down. If she is so _disgusted_ by me then why the hell is she _coming_ to me?

"Hey Kori." She said in the sweetest most fakest voice she's ever exhibited, completely ignoring me all together. Strike one. She plopped her bony ass on top of my desk while waiting for Kori's reply. Strike two.

"Hello Terra." Kori responded in a nonchalant tone. Kori hated to be mean to people, even people she didn't like, and she definitely didn't like Terra.

"Soooo I was just wondering. Is Garfield still single?" Terra requested to Kori while rubbing her flat ass all over my desk. Great now I'm going to have to burn this desk. I decided to not do anything about her being a complete inconsiderate asshole, she'll pay for it later. The bell rang and a couple of more students started to pile in the classroom. Great, I didn't want this to become a whole big scene. I looked at Kori and tried to mentally tell her to make up some lie of how he is not single, even though he really is, but Terra didn't need to know that. I didn't want Terra to once again force herself on Garfield, he and we were sick of that, so I was just being a good friend. Kori thankfully got the hint.

"Oh my apologies Terra, but friend Garfield is indeed in a romantic relationship with someone at the moment." Kori replied with a hidden smirk.

"What!? Who's the whore?!" Terra yelled. Kori's face dropped as she couldn't come up with an answer. I could see that Kori was starting to panic. She wasn't all too good at coming up with lies on the spot. And did Terra really have to yell so loud? Did she want the entire class to see this?

"uh uh" Kori stammered.

"Its Raven!" She yelled, wiping away a fake drop of sweat from her brow.

"WHAT!" Terra screamed. What the fuck Kori? Out of all the 1,850 girls in the school you had to pick me?! Terra turned toward me and screamed in my ear, "Is this true bitch?!" What was I to do? Kori already said it was me so if I said it was some other girl she wasn't going to believe me. And if I said that Star was lying there was still a probability she wouldn't believe me, or worse she would believe the lie and start inappropriately start flirting with Gar again. I decided to go with my best option, not saying anything, it always seemed to work in dire situations.

"Answer me you creepy ass witch!" Oh that's it, Strike 3, she's out. But before I could even react she grabbed my necklace, my most prized possession, and yanked it off of my neck.

I watched in horror as my beloved necklace flew down to the ground, I saw how the fragile rusted black chains broke into millions of little pieces, and how the beautiful pendant of the raven broke away from the broken chain and hit the hard tile floor. As the pendant met the ground I could see how the small red gem in the middle, disconnected from the raven on impact, flying away out of my view. I would probably never see that raven or red gem ever again. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The sound of me saying "no!" dragged on and on. The venomous smile on Terra's despicable face grew more and more vicious. The gasp of shock Kori let go sounded as if a balloon was being blown up.

She finally did it. She pushed me to the edge. I looked back at her face. Her smile dropping. She soon had a look of absolute fear on her face. Perfect. I punched her square in the nose. She fell back to the ground clutching her nose. I pounced on her, ready to give her more. As soon as I started to punch her more, our teacher, Mr. Thacker, grabbed me, pulled me aside, and yelled, "Rachel Roth! How dare you act in such a behavior?!" I looked past him and saw how Terra was crying on the ground, her holding her disgusting bloody nose, and her complaining about how it was probably broken. I didn't feel bad at all though, she deserved it, I don't regret anything.

"I am so sorry Mr, Thacker, I don't know what came over me." I lied, trying to look as guilty as possible. "I promise it won't happen again." Thankfully he believed my big fat lie.

"Alright Rachel, you have always been a remarkable student with your perfect attendance, straight A's and all around great attitude." I smirked a little at the last part, my attitude was everything but great. "But I am still going to have to give you a punishment. One month detention." What?! One month detention?! I guess that was better than getting suspended or worse, expelled. But I was so not looking forward for the next month.

"Alright Mr. Thacker I understand." I tried to look apologetic to hide my anger.

I walked back to my desk just to be reminded of my broken necklace. I saw the intricate little chains scattered about the floor. I almost cried. Almost. Kori saw my somber behavior and continued to ask me. "Friend Rachel I am so sorry for your necklace." I just looked back at her and gave her a weak smile to say 'it's fine' but in all reality it really wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I've been crazy busy. But here's chapter four, it ain't that great.**

The next five periods were just a blur. I didn't pay attention to anything, nor did I care. Once the lunch bell rang I felt relieved to finally get out of these tedious classes. Once I went to lunch I found my group of friends and they immediately noticed my depressed attitude.

"Hey what's wrong with Raven?" I heard Victor whisper in Richard's ear.

"Rae what's wrong?" Garfield said to me in a very sincere voice. He put his hand on my shoulder and I almost melted from the contact. As much as I loved the feeling of his worried hand on my gloomy shoulder I really didn't feel like talking about it. I shrugged his hand away and proceeded to sit at an empty table. A few moments later he came back and sat beside me.

"Star told me what happened. I'm so sorry." He started. "I can't believe she broke your necklace like that. She's such a bitch, I don't know what I ever saw in her. I'm so so sorry, I will do anything in my power to make you happy Rae, I hate to see you so sad." God I love him. "How are you feeling?" He added.

"I'm okay. Could be better. I got detention for a month," I uttered. "but hey, I broke Terra's nose so it was totally worth it." He laughed at my comment. He leaned to me and gave me a small hug, I turned my body towards him and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"You don't have to keep saying sorry Gar, I know, and I really appreciate it." I said as I released from the much needed hug.

"I know but I can't help but think this is my fault.' He crooned. "I have an idea of what can make you feel better." He beamed to me while pointing his finger in the air. I gave him a confused look and he proceeded to get up and walk over to my ex boyfriend, Malcolm Yor.

He tapped on Malcolm's shoulder and as soon as Malcolm turned to face him, Garfield punched him right in the face. I was shocked. Why did he do that? Some kids gasped in shock as did I.

"What the fuck!" I heard Malcolm yell at Garfield. I smiled, I have no idea why Garfield just punched Malcolm in the face but I enjoyed it. Soon an administrator went up to Garfield and started yelling at him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I had an idea of what it was. When the administrator let Garfield leave, kids surrounded him and started asking him all these questions on why he hit Malcolm.

He got through the crowd and sat next to me at the empty lunch table.

"Why in the hell did you do that? Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Oh no I have seemed to have _accidentally_ punch him and got one month detention. Dang nabbit!" His words soaked in sarcasm. Did he really just get in trouble on purpose? Why would he do that? He hated school especially staying after.

"Did you just get detention on purpose?" I asked with absolute confusion.

"Of course I did Rae, I didn't want to leave you alone in detention for a month." He replied to me with a sweet smile. I smiled back appreciating his gesture. He really got in trouble just for me. Does this mean that he likes me? I doubt it. "Besides he totally deserved it for treating you like complete shit for those three months you were dating him. I was always planning hurting him, and I felt now was the best time." Is it possible for me to love him even more?

"Yo green bean why in the fuck did you just sock Raven's ex?" Victor asked while sitting down at our once empty lunch table with a big sandwich filled with many different types of meat. Garfield cringed at the "animal murder" sandwich.

"I didn't want to leave Rae alone during detention." Garfield shrugged off, trying to act cool about it.

"Aww you didn't wanna leave her alone, you guys are so cute." Victor said in a baby voice to make fun of us, mostly Gar. Garfield and I instantly stiffened at the comment, our faces burned with embarrassment. Victor had the biggest smirk on his face. Shortly Richard and Kori sat at our table with their lunches. Garfield and I sighed in in relief knowing that we weren't going to have to answer that comment. Richard begun asking Garfield "what in the hell he was thinking". They got in a little argument of how we had to keep the group's reputation high. Sometimes Richard can get a little crazy with how people will see us. Why does it matter is my question. It's not like we're celebrities or superheroes.

"Calm you're tits Boy Wonder, Gar was just being a good friend." I said casually to the "Boy Wonder" which is another nickname we have for him, and he hates it. I didn't even bother turning to him to see his reaction. I heard him huff in retort and silently continue eating his lunch. Victor and Garfield burst out laughing once my comment was sputtered out. Even Star giggled a little.

The rest of lunch went by as it always did, with offensive jokes, the arguments of vegetarian vs. carnivore, and some kids kept coming to our lunch table and asked Gar as to why he randomly punched "That blonde haired dude"


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is basically the describing of some of titans east, no romance, sorry. (not that there has been alot) the next chapter will definitely have romance though.**

After the oh so eventful lunch, Gar and I walked to our next class, that we actually had together. It was biology and I was beyond happy to have it with the grass stain, not just because I got to spend more time with him, but also because biology was the only class that he was, in all reality, really good at. And I was terrible at anything to do with science and such. It has always been this way, he would help me with any of my many science classes and I would help him with our English classes. It was a nice little arrangement that I can't help but say I actually enjoy. Sure, sometimes it was as frustrating as hell but he was a good teacher. He would always gloat, saying, "damn Rae I thought you were supposed to be smart" or some shit like that, but I knew he was joking, and I don't want to take away the much pride he takes in knowing more than me in at least _one_ thing.

During the traffic jam that is our school's hallways, we ran into Garth. He was still very tall, in fact, he's probably grown even more during the summer. His hair was jet black with darker eyes to match. His jawline was sharp and cheekbones as high as Mt. Everest. It's no wonder all the girls swooned over him. Oh god no. Is Gar going to tell Garth that I don't like him right here, right now? I swear to god if Gar blurts it out right with me by his side he will have a permanent red mark of my hand on his face. The two greeted each other then Garth turned to me and complimented in a smooth voice "Hey Rachel, you look absolutely stunning." I couldn't help but blush, I don't get told I'm stunning very often. Garfield's smile faltered, turning into a big frown. His once happy eyes turned into ones of a death glare, right for Garth.

"Anyway _Raven_ and I have to head to class." He said to Garth quite rudely while pushing me away from him. I'm guessing he emphasized my nickname to show Garth that Gar and I are in fact very good friends, and to show Garth that he didn't have the privilege to use my nickname, or something like that. But in all reality he could use my nickname, I guess Gar just forgot that?

"Well okay then. Bye Raven." Garth waved with a smile. Garfield stiffened and turned right to him, with a look of pure hate on his face.

"Don't. Call her that." Garfield threatened with a glare. Garth seemed unfazed by the undisguised threat. We continued to walk away from Garth and I could sense that Gar was feeling uneasy. Now don't get me wrong, I am no fortune teller or an empath of any sorts, but I've always been really good at sensing other people's emotions. I don't know what it is about me but I can always tell when someone is being genuinely happy, sad, stressed, and more.

We walked into biology class and spotted our friends Wally West, Jenny Luck, and Roy Harper. Wally had hair as red as a tomato, with striking blue eyes, and the slightest of freckles. We often called him kid for the reasons that he was the fastest kid in our school, scratch that, the entire world. Seriously. He was always first place in everything that had to do with running. To be honest he reminded me a bit of Garfield, minus the running ability and bright red hair. They were both confident and funny, with terrible puns and jokes. I don't think of Wally as a love interest though, I don't like him like that, and Jenny would kill me if I did because they have been dating since sophomore year.

Now Jenny is a whole different story, or should I say "Jinx", she prefers that name for reasons unknown. I'm guessing she considers herself bad luck, which is ironic since her last name _is_ Luck. She has bright pink hair, it used to be bleach blonde but she dyed it because, and I quote, "I don't play by some stupid ass rules." Her eyes match her hair exactly because of her pink contact lenses. And her skin is also pale like mine. She used to be one of those "bad kids". She was a thief, got into a bunch of fights, and more. She was apart of this group called "The Hive" or something like that, and they would always do all of those things together. She eventually met Kid and they instantly fell in love, she stopped her "criminal" ways for him and they have been inseparable ever since. But she is still a complete rebel and doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her. When I think about it, Jinx and I are some what similar, we're both rebels, come from a broken home, and have the same attitude.

Roy Harper is quite the interesting one. Girls would describe him as "dreamy" "hot" "player" "hung" "douchebag" "sexy" and a multiple arrays if positive and negative names. My personal favorite was "complete fuckboy", which is moderately true. He goes from girl to girl, hooking up with them then leaving them on the sidelines. It's a wonder girls _still_ put trust in him, he's screwed over about all of the girls in our school. Speedy was his nickname, pretty obvious huh? He just speeds from girl to girl, one minute he's with some "hot blonde" then the other with some "sexy brunette" but despite his many faults he was an actual really good friend. He stands up for us, he's not afraid of anybody, and helps us at the drop of a hat. He had light orange colored hair, not as blinding as Star's or Kid's but it was clear he had red hair. His eyes were ocean blue with a hint of gray. He was very well built with tight muscles and strong face. He reminded me of Richard, _everyone_ , is reminded of Richard when they see Roy and vice versa. They are _so_ similar, they had basically the same bone structure, same personality; except Richard is far less of a douche; and somewhat same backgrounds, the only difference was the hair.

"Hey it's the green beast and the raven, nice to see you after so long." Wally announced after we walked in the door, he hugged us hello and started to speak again.

"Thank God you're in this class, I'm gonna need someone to cheat off of. Who knew you would actually be good at at least one school subject dude." Kid said to "green beast".

"Hey girl how ya been? Have you finally hooked up with Gar over there?" Jinx said rather loudly while walking up to me.

"What. No." I said unconvincingly. It's true, I haven't "hooked up" with him, I just have a huge crush on him, but how does Jinx know that? I could practically feel the blood rush to my cheeks at this point.

"That doesn't sound very convincing girl." Jinx giggled. "Look I know you like him." She added. Shit, I'm busted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." How in the hell would Jinx know?!

"Bitch, stop fuckin lyin." she argued.

"I don't like him." I said calmly, trying to not give myself away.

"Okay fine you don't." Jinx winked. "But you better get on that before some other chick does." I scoffed in retort. I glanced at Gar and saw him talking to Wally and Roy.

"How are things with Wally?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Oh he's _fast_ if you know what I mean." She said in a suggestive voice. "And in the good way."

"Okay TMI." I said in a nonchalant tone. Jinx giggled and said dreamily, "It's true though. Fast. Hard. And strong." Ew. Jinx was practically going weak at the knees now. The bell rang and I was glad because I did not want to keep up this nasty conversation with Jinx. We all sat on the back tables but it was no use since we got assigned seats when class started.

After class Gar and I walked to the next class we had together, English. In the hallway we talked.

"Well Speedy just totally described his _entire_ summer to me, and all of the poor girls he fucked, in detail. Damn I wonder how many STD's he has?" Gar said with a chuckle.

"Jinx was telling me how fast, hard, and strong Wally is in bed, and I did not enjoy it one bit." I voiced out to him. Gar laughed.

"Are all of our friends complete perverts?" Garfield said with a laugh.

"Um hello? Have you forgotten about you? The creepiest perv out there?" I said smugly.

"Okay you got me there Rae." He laughed and nudged my arm, I nudged him back and then it became a full fledged nudge war.

"Hey stop flirting you two." Victor came behind us and said. Our faces filled with red and we moved away from each other. God why is Victor such a cockblocker? We got to English class and sat down.

"I'm sure glad you're in here with me Rae, as you know I suck at English." He commented.

"What do you not suck at?" Class started and we endured the most boring period of the day.

I eventually got to my favorite class of the day, PE, just kidding, I _hate_ PE. Star, Karen, and Jinx were in this class, along with other girls I didn't know, since it's an all girl's PE class.

"Hey Rachel!" They called out to me.

"Hey." I said a little too sadly. My necklace was still broken and I was still mourning its death.

"What's wrong with you?" Karen questioned. Karen Beecher was always caring, and very sassy. She was tall with beautiful coco skin. She has the curliest hair I've ever seen, and amber eyes.

"I'm fine." I lied, she eyed me and shrugged it off. I'm so glad this is the last period, I just really want to go home and dwell in my sadness. Oh wait, never mind, I have detention.

 **Sorry for the boring chapter, it was long but necessary, the next chapter will have romance for sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait for months! I feel soooo bad! I just completely forgot about this story and when I remembered I couldn't figure out what to write about. I hope you don't hate me too much. Anyway on with the story.**

I walked into detention and was relieved to see that no one was in the classroom. Perfect. I am not a very social person unless I am with my friends, so the fact that no one is here is a big relief. I decided to sit in the back corner of the class and wait for Garfield to get here. I looked at the white bored in the front for the class with rules listed on it.

 **Rules:**

 **No talking**

 **Stay in your seat**

 **Do not move around**

 **Work on your sentences**

 **Work on your essay**

Essay? Sentences? Oh dear God please tell me they're not going to make us write meaningless shit. Garfield walked in and spotted me. My stomach suddenly burst with butterflies and my heart thumped 100 miles an hour. I could feel my ears burning up and I prayed to myself to not blush. It didn't work.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Good." I blurted. What the fuck was that?! Good job Forrest Gump. He had a confused look on his face but shrugged it off. He sat in the desk next to mine and scooted it even closer to my desk so they were touching.

"Well don't you look like a little ray of sunshine?" He chuckled.

"I fucking hate you." I said sarcastically, though I can't help but be a little mad at his insensitivity. I was still sad about my necklace and he knows that.

"You know you love me Rae." He flirted. I stiffened. You have no idea how much. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

The teacher walked in and she looked about a thousand years old. Her hair resembled cirrus clouds and had faded grey eyes. Several wrinkles aligned her skin with dark spots to match. She had on a 10 cent sweater with a clashing maxi skirt. It's a wonder she hasn't died yet. _Mrs. Peery._ She wrote on the bored with her scraggly handwriting.

"Now this is indeed detention and I expect you to be on your best behavior. I will not tolerate your shenanigans. And since you delinquents have gotten detention on the first day of school, for fighting no doubt, you will be put to work. Today you will just write and essay as to why you have gotten into detention and an apology. After that you will write all of the school's rules over and over again until this hour is over. Now get to work." Garfield and I groaned in disapproval.

"You've gotta be shittin me." Garfield whispered in my ear.

"No talking!" She yelled at us. We glared daggers at her as she turned away from us to her computer and started playing online poker. I pulled out a notebook from my backpack and turned to an empty page.

"Damn who stuck a stick up her ass." Gar whispered to me again. I rolled my eyes in response and started working on my "essay".

"Don't be a dick Gar." I whispered back to him. Sure this teacher was a complete bitch on a stick but I shouldn't judge her, I don't know her life. I hate judging people, so I try to do it as least as possible. Gar was about to respond when Mrs. Peery got up and processed to yell, "You know what, blonde boy, other side of the classroom! Now!" Nevermind what I just thought, I hate this teacher. Gar swore under his breath and got up out of his seat and moved to the front of the class. I frowned as he moved away, so much for spending time with him.

When detention ended Gar and I practically ran out of the sights of Mrs. Peery. We walked to his moped and complained about the detention teacher the whole way.

I climbed on his moped behind him. "And can you not get so close to me this time, I almost got a boner." My face was the definition of red. I scooted away from him.

"I'm just kidding Rae."

"You're such a dick. Remind me again why I'm your friend." I remarked.

"Cause you can't resist thisss." Garfield said while motioning to himself and rolling his body. I have to admit I might've gotten a little turned on by watching the action, but I would never actually admit that to him.

"Oh my god just go." I chastised while slapping him on the back. He laughed once more and proceeded to put on his helmet.

"Oh I almost forgot, we're all going over to Vic's tonight. We'll hang out and wash away our sorrows with alcohol. You in?" Gar asked me. I thought on it. It's probably not the best idea to be drinking on a school night, and there's always that chance that the cops will somehow find out that a bunch of teenagers are underage drinking. But boy did the need it. Besides I'll do anything to not go home.

"Fuck it. Let's go." I responded.

"Hell yeah!" Garfield pump his fists in the air and we sped off in the direction of Vic's mechanic garage, the place where we always hang out.


	7. Chapter 7

We jerked to a stop when we got to the garage. I was thrown into his shoulder and now my cheek was starting to swell.

"Ow! What the fuck Gar?!" I shouted, angry about my now swollen and hurt cheek. We moved off of the baby death machine and started taking off our helmets.

"Sorry about that Rae." He said a little too eagerly. He kissed my hurt cheek and walked towards the garage like nothing had happened. I stood there with my cheeks inflamed. My left cheek suddenly not hurting anymore. Did he just kiss me on the cheek? I lifted my hand up to the place where he kissed me and smiled.

"Come on Rach hurry your ass up!" He yelled to me, breaking my thought.

We walked into the cold garage. It smelling of motor oil and gasoline. I spotted a broken down Nissan Sentra, tools and a buffer were by its side so i assumed Victor is probably working on it. Right next to it I see his immaculate "baby", looking as shiny and expensive as ever. He called it the T-Car. I have no idea why, but it's an amazing car that he made all by himself.

I spotted the others in the corner of the brightly lit garage, on crates and boxes we sit on as seats. A cooler of Corona's in the middle. As much as I love hanging out here, I can't help but want to change the location of our hang out places sometimes. Vic's garage was just so cold, had no decent furniture, and always had the pungent smell of engine oil. I always wondered why he didn't hang out at Rich's place. He was the adopted son of the famous, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Bruce Wayne. He had hundreds of rooms we could hang out in, but Richard always avoids being there as much as possible.

Kori's home was my second thought. She lives with her uncle Galfore. Kori told us that she lives with him because she had to get away from her family, no, not her family, her older sister. When she still lived in her other country, Tamaran, I think it was called, her older sister Koma would always harass, torment, and sometimes even try and kill Kori. Her parents didn't know what to do about Koma so they sent Kori away to live with her uncle in the U.S. Kori's home is very nice so I don't understand why we don't hang out there.

Garfield's home is amazing. He doesn't live in a Mansion but it's damn close. He is the only son of Steve and Rita Dayton. His adoptive parents. None of us know what happened to his real parents, he doesn't like to talk about it, and we don't want to intrude. Garfield is practically swimming in money. For the reasons of his parents inheritance. He is the second richest, Richard being the first.

And then there's my home. Home? No. I will never consider that house with my abusive father home. My home is with my friends. They have been the only ones to truly care for me, console me, help me. And my father has never done those things. Instead he beats me for making small mistakes. He is nothing but an alcoholic, workaholic bastard. He got even worse when mom died those ten years ago. He blames me, even though it was all his doing.

"What up!" A slightly drunken Vic greeted.

"Hey dudes!" Garfield greeted excitedly. He grabbed a beer and sat down on a crate, I repeated and sat on a crate next to him. I made sure that he drank no more than two beers because someone had to drive me home. I only drank one though because I wasn't the biggest fan of alcohol.

After some mindless chatter and a couple of not so funny jokes Victor decided to barge into my love life by asking, "So have you gotten together with fish sticks yet?" I almost choked on my beer and started to clam up.

"Ugh of course not, and I never will." I said as calmly as I could. From the corner of my eye I could see Garfield shooting a glare at Cyborg and trying to mouth him something.

"Aww why not Rae, I know he's totally into you." Vic said in a sing-song voice.

"I just don't like him like that."

"Well then who do you like?" Vic inquired. I almost choked on my own spit this time and my face became a cherry red tomato. They were all staring at me waiting for the answer. I stammered and gave the lame answer of, "I - I don't like anybody right now." The group seemed to have lowered their shoulders and look disappointed.

After a moment of awkward silence Garfield spoke up and asked me, "Hey I was meaning to ask, how did Terra make you so mad anyway?"

"Oh, well, because she thought I was your new girlfriend." I said with a smidge of hope in my voice. He chuckled along with the rest of the group and said, "Well I wouldn't mind being in a fake relationship with you." He smiled. I smiled back but was confused in my head. Does this mean he wants to be in a relationship with me? Or just make it seem like we're in one when we're really not? God why do guys have to be so confusing!?

After a fun filled evening we eventually had to go home. It was nearing sunset and I knew I had to be home quick. My dad didn't like me out too late, especially on a school night.

I hoped of Gar's moped, letting go of his waist and snapping my helmet off.

"Hey Rachel," He said in an unsure voice. "I don't really feel comfortable with you staying with him." I cocked my head and gave a small smile. Garfield knew somewhat of what my dad does to me when he's drunk and Gar has always felt anxious when he has to leave me with him.

"Rae, I don't want to leave you alone with him." Garfield said sadly.

"I know Garfield but if I don't go he'll be even more mad." I said

"I know what he does to you and I can't bear the idea of him hurting you, just please stay with me." Garfield pleaded. I wanted to stay with him. But if I didn't get home my father will actually kill me the next time he sees me, I can't avoid home forever.

"Garfield what do you expect me to do? I have to go home eventually. I'll be fine. I promise." I looked at his worried face. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. All he wants to do is help, and his big puppy dog eyes aren't helping. "How about this, I'll go inside, let my dad know I'm here, then when he goes to sleep I'll sneak out my window." I explained. I could see relief wash over Garfield's face then his smile faltered.

"What if you get caught? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Don't worry Gar, it'll be fine." I said in a sweet voice to calm him down "Besides I'm stealthy." I smiled. He gave a soft chuckle and agreed.

During our talk we agreed that he would come at twelve AM and I would bring a bag of clean clothes, a toothbrush, and other sleepover necessities. We also agreed that he would park a block away because his moped can be a tad loud.

When I walked inside my nostrils were bombarded with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. Oh great, dad's home.

 **Btw Raven's dad does not rape her or do anything sexual in any way, I just don't want you guys to be confused.**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I walked in I was blasted with the smell I can only describe as my father's signature scent. He wore a wrinkled cheap suit, covered in food stains. His chin was covered in prickly hair that needed a shave, and his hands were holding a half empty bottle of gin, a thing he could never live without. His head went up as I opened the door and his face became red with anger, you would think that his face was just naturally red, given all the times he got mad.

"Where were you?!" He spat through yellow teeth. He got up from the dinner table and marched right in front of me, his tall stature towing over my small frame. His shadow almost seemed to have engulfed mine.

"I was out with friends." I monotoned with a straight face, looking straight into his auburn eyes, that seemed to have flames behind them. After years of living with my father I have learned how to deal with him. Be calm and emotionless, I tell myself.

"I heard you got detention on your first day of fucking school!" His breath reeked, I cringed when I smelled it. His eyes burned with rage, his nostrils flaring.

"So what if I did." I announced. I tried walking past him but he grasped my arm before I could escape.

"Don't you ever talk back to me!" He wouldn't let go, I could feel a bruise start to form.

"Too late. I just did." I looked him straight in the eyes, not backing down. Next thing I knew I felt a sting on my right cheek. The print of a red hand stained my face, my cheek burned.

"You are such a worthless peice of shit Rachel! If you ever misbehave again i'll give you more than a measly slap!" He screeched with hate laced words. He walked off, each one of his steps sending a vibration throughout entire house.

"Asshole." I whispered and attempted to massage my cheek, but everytime I touched it, it hurt. I stormed up the steps to my room, slamming the door as I reached my destination.

The mattress under me creaked as I moved to the side, pondering when Garfield was coming to get me. Hopefully the redness will go away from my cheek before he gets here, when Garfield sees it he'll ask nothing but questions about what happened. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

' _I'm outside :)'_ the text read. I smiled at his use of an emoji, he's definitely the type to use emojis whenever he got the chance, it suits his character. I couldn't help but smile whenever he used a funny one, I could just imagine him resembling the face of the several yellow tiny faces.

I got up my creaky bed as slowly and quietly as I could, grabbed my sleep over bag and very quietly sneaked out of my room and down the stairs. I remembered the second to last step always screeches loud enough to wake the dead from many other failed attempts of sneaking out, so I skipped that step and opened the front door to my freedom.

I saw Gar waiting outside.

He wore a smile and his eyes seem to have gleamed brighter when he saw me. I put on a fake smile and walked toward him.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked and gestured toward my bag.

"Yeah, all set." I said while patting my bag, a small sign that meant, let's hurry the fuck up, my demon of a father might wake up.

"Do you have your toothbrush?" He asked with a fake concerned look and a smile.

"Yes, mom." I said sarcastically, "now let's go." I tried to hide the right side of my face away from him so he wouldn't see the slap print, but I failed in that attempt.

"Hey, woah." Gar said in a quiet worried voice. He stroked the swollen area of my cheek very lightly and had a confused and concerned look plastered on his face.

"Did this asshole do this so you?" Gar said through gritted teeth, retracting his hand from my face, I missed the warm feeling his hand provided.

"It's no big deal Gar." I answered. "See?" I said while poking the bruise very hard with my finger, I stopped myself from winching on the outside but I sure in hell was winching on the inside. "It's fine." I tried to assure.

"You know Rae we can go to the cops. I'm tired of him treating you like this, you deserve so much better." he said with his voice drenched with concern. He grabbed my shoulders with his strong hands and I felt so safe around him.

"Gar, can we just go now?" I asked, ignoring his statement.

"Rae, please, I want to help you. I care so much about you." He pleaded, his eyes coated with worry.

"Alright I'll call, but not now." I lied. He hugged me, I felt bad for lying to him but I can't let the cops into this situation, and Gar just didn't understand why.

He parked his moped a block away just as I instructed him to do. We walked in silence, I not knowing what to say, and he had a look of anger on his face.

"Hey, something wrong?" I questioned.

"I just wish you wouldn't ever have to go back to him." He voiced. "I just wish you could stay with me forever." He chuckled at the absurdity of his statement. I chuckled back, I didn't know what to tell him.

"I would stay with you forever if I could Gar." I said with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a side hug.

"Of course you would, you can't resist me." He said cockily. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him away. Idiot, I thought with a smile. We reached his moped and we hopped on.

"Hold on." He instructed and we rode off into the night. My first sleepover with a guy, this'll be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to start with chapter off with a major apology. I am so sorry! I know you all probably hate me lmao but honestly I had no inspiration to keep writing this story but people seem to enjoy it for some reason haha. I haven't updated this story in forever, almost a year. I have decided to keep slaving away until this story is finished lmao, I want to do that as soon as possible but i'm not promising anything. I read the last eight chapters as a refresher so I could get started on the new one and I just cringed in disgust lmao. Why do you people like this? *laughing face emoji* I literally write terribly and the story is so unstructured and uncreative lol. Plus the characters are wayyy out of character :/ I am only continuing this story for you guys cause honestly if it was the other way around I'd want the new chapter really badly too (even though this whole story is shit). Once this story is over I plan to rewrite the whole thing to at least make it a little better, make each chapter a little longer, and make this story all around better. Don't worry I'll still keep this version up but damn I'd love to delete it from my life LOL. Now I'm not saying I have become a master writer or anything, but I'd like to think I have improved at least a bit. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. For your patience I have made this chapter as long and as detailed as I possibly could. Thank you if you read this whole disclaimer type thing lol. Now on with the story!**

Walking into his house for the first time it felt almost surreal. I've always seen his house on the outside, but I've never actually gone inside it. I felt like I was in a museum, not allowed to touch any of the "artifacts" or trinkets. To think, this was Garfield Logans childhood. The place was huge and beautiful. Beautiful detailed stone work and crown molding, a marvelous marble fireplace at the corner of the living room, it in full fire making the homey feel toasty and safe. He payed no attention to his surroundings, acting like he's seen it a million times, which he has. But I couldn't help but stare.

"We gotta be pretty quiet. My parents are heavy sleepers but we still have to keep the noise down." He said with a light whisper into my ear. I shivered as his hot breath tickled my ear and stimulated my senses. I licked my chapped pink lips and nodded in agreement. He lead me upstairs, us tiptoeing, and him holding my sleepover bag after he insisted on him carrying it.

Entering his room I was quite stunned. His room was actually clean! I always imagined Garfield as a mess disorganized person. How the inside of his locker and his unkempt backpack would always prove. The only this that was a bit out of the ordinary were his bedsheets, they weren't completely straight, it has one wrinkle to the side. I laughed in my head and paid it no mind since it was such a small detail in an otherwise flawless greenly painted room.

"Wow Garfield I am impressed. I didn't peg you for the neat type." I smirked. He looked nervous and looked away.

"I might of cleaned my entire room for your arrival. It may or may not have taken the entire rest of the day." He said sheepishly. I thought stunned. Did he really clean his room for me? How is this boy so sweet.

"Besides I had to have my bachelor pad all ready just incase I get lucky tonight." He laughed while he wiggled his thick black brows. I just gave him an amused stare and retorted with, "You wish." I said as I grabbed my sleepover bag from his hand. My hand lightly brushed his and I felt a chill run through me. Keep it together Raven. I put my bag in the middle of his floor and started to unpack my things. He just brushed the comment off with a laugh and proceeded to walk to his bathroom.

"Don't be afraid to look or touch anything. This place isn't a museum haha." He said stopping at the entrance of his bathroom door. I stiffened, how did he know I was afraid to even touch anything? "I kind of noticed you looked in awe when you entered. I know this place is kind of showy but that's all my parents doing."

"Yeah you've got quite the beautiful place here Gar." I remarked.

"Eh it's all for show." He said with a frown. "But anyway, just don't come in here when it's occupied." He referred to the bathroom as he went in and lightly shut the door. "Or do!" He added. I knew he was joking and laughed it off.

I looked around his room and noticed all his little knick knacks and what nots. So this was the room of Garfield Logan? I can get used to it, I thought with a smile. He had a flat screen tv with an xbox attached to it in the corner of his room. A green bean bag chair right in front of it and to the other side a bookshelf stacked his with comic books. Of course Garfield Logan read no actual books. I looked to his desk, completely clear of any lingering paper of pencils and noticed an elegant frame sitting right a top. I remembered Garfield's words and picked it up, even if it was a bit hesitantly. There were three people in the almost water ruined picture. A young carefree looking boy, maybe about 5 years old. A beautiful woman with piercing dark blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. And a man on the other side. Blond hair and very familiar gorgeous green eyes. He looked familiar. She inspected the little boy again, noticed his light freckles and sandy soft hair, once she looked at the verdant eyes she knew for sure this young boy was Garfield. But the people beside his didn't look like Rita and Steve. They actually looked like him. She inspected the photo for longer and came to the conclusion that these must be Garfield's, parents. His actual parents.

I felt as if I intruded on something very personal in Gar's life. He never liked to talk about what happened to his parents. Our group would sometimes discuss and theorize our own theories on what really happened to Garfield's parents when he wasn't around. Did they abandon him? Did he run away from home? Did they never return from them saying they were going to the story to buy milk? But the biggest theory we came up with was that they simply died. None of us liked to bring it up because it obviously brought Gar much sorrow. So I even now knowing what they looked like I felt like a huge intruder in on Gar's personal life. I set the frame down quickly, acting as if it burned me and went to my bag. That's enough exploring Garfield's room for now.

I unpacked some of my things. My pajamas I was going to wear tonight. My blanket and my pillows I was planning to sleep on. I pondered if I should just change into my pajamas now to not waste any time, but then thought against it. God forgive Gar comes out of his bathroom with my t shirt over my head about to take it off. As soon as I thought it Gar came out of his bathroom, all freshened up and into his sleep wear. Some gray sweat pants and black tee. Even though it was just a simple outfit I couldn't help but ogle him. The pants hugged his figure just right. Baggy in the right places and tight in the others. His shirt was somewhat tight, showing underneath that he definitely has some abdominal and peck muscles. His hair was nice and combed, free of whatever it was that help boys hair together. His hair looked adorable all messy and disheveled. I looked away with a lightly blushing face.

"Okay your turn!" He expressed while indicating to the door as if he was a show host revealing a brand new car I won. I smiled at his childness and grabbed my clothes and headed towards his bathroom. Is it weird to share a bathroom with a guy too? I pondered.

"And if you were surprised by my room clean, then you'll definitely be surprised by my bathroom." he said with a smile. It's so cute how he gets so excited about the little things. I stepped inside and it smelled of fresh pine trees and citrus infused lemons. His white tiles shined bright and the bathroom all along looked like an IKEA one you'd see in their ads.

"I am very impressed Garfield." I said in all honesty.

"Aww yiss." He laughed and gave me privacy. I closed the door behind me and looked in the mirror. Ouch the print of the slap was still slightly visible, I paid it no mind and continued to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and changed into my pajamas as anyone would do to get ready for bed.

I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Garfield put all of my blankets that I previously put on the floor and placed them on his bed instead. Him putting his blankets to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He answered simply without even turning his head to face me, "Im obviously not letting you sleep on the ground Rae." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stood straight and admired his work, he had a big confident smile on his face but it soon dropped as he turned around and saw me. He blinked and stopped once he saw my figure. I couldn't help but blush and play with my hands in embarrassment. I could've sworn he murmured "Wow" under his breath. I was confused on why he was looking at me like that. I wasn't wearing anything special, just t shirt and shorts. He soon realized he was staring and cleared his mind and went straight back to fluffing and patting the pillows as if he didn't do as well as a job before.

"Yeah you're definitely sleeping on the bed tonight."

"Garfield I'm fine with sleeping on the floor really." I walked over to my pillows and blankets on his bed and pulled them to the ground.

"Raven!"

"Really I don't mind" I said with a giggle. He grabbed my black pillow and put it back on the bed.

"Well I do." He said with a fake huff and tried to put the pillow back on the bed. I grabbed it from him but he didn't let it go.

"It's your room. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor." I argued.

"Well you're my guest and my job is to make you as comfortable as possible. He argued while trying to pry away the pillow from each other.

"I'll be comfortable on the floor."

"You'll be more comfortable on my bed."

"Garfield let go."

"No you let go Raven." We stumbled onto the floor, landing on the soft pillows and blankets that were already there. Him bringing down even more blankets when we were falling. Now his bed was bare and I instantly stiffened once I realized I had landed exactly on top of the boy. Our faces were inches apart and he swallowed. I stared into his magnificent green eyes and noticed there was a bit of excitement in them and nervousness. We stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. My head leaned forward without even my knowledge and I was screaming inside but wanted it so badly to happen on the outside. He leaned his head upward too and we both closed our eyes waiting. Waiting for something. Without even the whisper of a hair in between our lips. I was so close. The anticipation was killing me. There were butterflies roaming all over my stomach. My face felt hot from the blood rushing to it. Almost.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of a fist being lightly pounded on his bedroom door. Broke us apart and I instantly jumped off of his as if I had just been witness murdering someone.

"Garfield honey is everything okay. Your father and I heard noises." The sound of his sweet adoptive mother Rita was heard through the door. He jumped up and said in the most normal voice he could muster. "Uh yeah I guess I just had the TV too loud, sorry mom." He said with a shaky breath, trying to keep his composure. I for some reason was slightly surprised when he called Rita "mom", whenever he referred to her to us, he would always use her name.

"Now honey we don't want you watching tv this late at night on a school's night." Rita said sternly through the door.

"Uh yeah of course. Sorry! Thanks!" He vocalized right back at her through the barrier of the door.

"Goodnight sweetie. Go to bed." She said and then we heard her light footsteps walk away and down the stairs.

"Goodnight." He called through the door and sighed in relief. He knew she would not approve of a pretty teenage girl in his room so late.

"That was close." He told me. Feeling for his heart to realize how fast it was beating. I let go a big breath I didn't even know I was holding and responded with, "You can say that again." We lightly laughed and then stopped. The tension in the room was feeling awkward, us realizing what we would have done if Rita didn't interrupt. I couldn't decide if it was good or if it was bad that she interrupted us. I know I've wanted to kiss Garfield for so long and I was so anticipating that first kiss. But at the same time I was thinking, thank god we got interrupted, who knows how far we would've gone, and if we did would I have ruined our friendship?

"Well she's right. We really need to go to bed." He said with a groan. As much as I didn't like the idea he was able to change the subject and for that I thank him. That's what I love about the green bean, he's always the best in any situations. Maybe because he's the type that just does and doesn't think, but that skill can really come in handy. I glanced up at his clock and noticed that it was already 1:30 AM. Wow time goes by fast I thought. We both mentally agreed but then looked at his bed, all bare from any blankets because of our fall. All the dozens of blankets and dozens of pillows were spread all over the floor and I couldn't help but think it looked incredibly comfortable.

"Eh I'm way too tired to put all those blankets back and argue with you." He said with a yawn and came down to lay on the big pile of blankets.

"What are you doing?" I inquired. He wrapped himself with a blanket and turned over to face me.

"Sleeping." He said simply. I balked and just sat there as I watched him close his eyes and pretend snore. Really? Sleep on the floor? With a guy? That guy being Garfield?! I don't know. But there's no way I'm letting him win and laying on his bed like he originally wanted me to. And he was right. Lugging all those big comforters back on the bed did seem like a lot of work. And she was getting very sleepy. Or maybe she was just trying to justify her reasoning for sleeping in the same bed where a guy was. Well sleeping in the same blanket pillow mess where a guy was. She decided that this was a stupid argument she was having with herself and laid down, covering herself with a blanket.

I woke up. The rays of the bright morning sun being blazed in my face. I was not used to this given that my window was always covered with a dark heavy curtain. Then I realized. Why wasn't my curtain covering my window? I open my eyes and slightly panicked as to why I was not in my room, then I quickly remembered that I was having a sleepover with Garfield. Garfield? Then last night became even more clear. We slept in in the same bed, er blanket fort thing. I looked to my side and noticed I was literally spooning Garfield against his will. My arm around his shoulders, my head laying on his chest, and my leg draped over his. I retracted my close proximity quickly. As warm and comfortable as he was, that is now how friends act around each other. I looked up at his clock and noticed it was 6 AM. I had another hour to sleep before his set alarm blared to wake us up for school. I layed back down on my side and faced away from him. His arms soon scooped me up and he locked them around under my breasts. I stiffened. But decide to let it happen because 1. If I moved it might wake him up, and 2. It was honestly pleasant I was going to admit. I've never really cuddled with anyone, not even with Malcolm when we dated. He was never the touchy feely type, and I thought I wasn't either. But know that it was actually happening, I felt in a constant state of safety and bliss.

I snuggled into him then felt something unusual press against my ass. It felt hard and big. I suddenly reddened realizing what this was. I didn't know what to do. Was he awake? Was he turned on by something? Should I try to escape his embrace or wake him up? I was far too embarrassed to bring this subject up so I decided to not wake him up. I tried to moved my ass farther away from Garfield's pelvic region but once I shifted he just pressed against me harder this time. What the hell Garfield? Was this some sick joke we was trying to play. I was about the slap him awake but then remembered when we learned in health class. Sometimes guys get morning erections without their knowledge or will. I sighed and decided to do nothing, it would be far too embarrassing for him and I. I relaxed and somewhat pushed back into him. A light moan escaped out of my mouth and I quickly shut it hoping to not wake him up. Damn that felt good. I wondering how it'd be like without any clothes. What are you thinking Rachel Roth! He get one feel of an erection against your ass and you suddenly go all weak? No. Garfield is your friend you have to respect him. I cursed at myself for being so immature and lustful. I tried to move away from him and sleep for the rest of the time before the god forsaken alarm went off.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! I wanted to at least some form of sexual activity in it lol. Hope it makes up for my absence. Again I am so sorry. And please review! When I see reviews it makes me really happy and motivated to write. Maybe even give me suggestions on what should happen during this story cause I honestly don't even know *nervous emoji* Im making it up as I go lmao. Please review! Next chapter will be out hopefully soon.**


End file.
